Limerence
by fujoshitsuji
Summary: Loving someone has no boundaries, but it has limits. Can one really go that for just for someone he can't have?


In a room where a young male rests, he chuckles in realization, "Was I born to only share my love to you?"

Flipping the curtains where he can see: the man he speaks of, the man he craves for.

"Do you even know how precious you are to me?" He withdraws from the window.

The dim-lighted room was his nest where he talks to himself often, muttering his love for the boy next door.

He continues to lean on the wall, "These pictures of you are amazing, every angle, and perspective, your side profile; I admire them."

He mumbles to himself as he appreciates the photos on his wall that scaled from ceiling to floor. Not a speck of his blue-printed wallpaper was seen; every inch was plastered with pictures.

"I can sense the curves of your body, your chest and back; I desire you." A smirk leaves his face, running his hands through the glues photos, gawking at them hunger and lust. He gawks, "I know you perfectly."

"Your birthday, your favorites, your family, your pet; I will find all of your secrets." He stands and snickers. "Everything… All there is to know, to see, to hear. I know them."

Holding a doll in his arms; it resembles his love: olive green hair, glasses, it also wears an orange jersey together with a poker face expression─ an exact miniature replica. He plays with it in mischief. "I wish I could touch your face and stroke your hair, a doll is not enough. Shin-chan, how I wish to be with you forever."

He walks to the windows slightly tugging the cream-colored curtain that separates his room from public eyes; to watch his love from nearby, "I wonder what you're doing, my love?"

He slowly raises the curtain and sees a sight, nevertheless he felt bolts of jealousy, anger and grief all mixed up, his heart in rage; he dishevels his hair in utter obstruction, he laughs it all out, "Oh my, oh my, you have a guest?"

He watches his love having fun with someone else. Showing those caring eyes to that sky blue haired person rather than having his loves eyes tainted on only him. Scrunching in disgust, he continues. He stares at the being: short, big eyes, fair and simple. "He's beautiful." He cynically scoffed turning his back away from the scene. 

Picking up the doll he had left, his eyes stayed on the doll's button eyes, "How much do you love him?" he asks the doll.

He turns mad, throwing the doll on the bed he sees a picture on the wall, an ominous turn beats to him. Flicking on a lighter, he takes a picture, ripping it from the wallpaper.

"Burning his picture is fun." He laughs in irony; he pretends to care. "I wonder what he's doing now." 

Ashes on the floor, he still feels dissatisfied. "You can love me as much. I'll do anything, my love."

He peeks through the window and sees the two, lovey-dovey. "If you want him, then I'll give him to you."

At night Takao spots the boy leaving, so he went out to meet him.

"Hello." He greets him cheerfully, eyes into the shape of crescent a smile reaching almost to the ears. A whole-hearted smile, or so.

"Ah, hello. Good evening." The boy replied waving back though with a faint smile.

In his thoughts Takao can go crazy at the sight of his seemingly fragile behavior but that will have to wait.

"You love him don't you? Shin-chan, I mean." He smiled at the boy.

"Midorima? Ah, yes. I do." The boy answered.

Takao's smile turns into a disgusted frown, "Why?" he added.

The latter wore a smirk and said nothing. This triggered something within Takao that threw him into pitfall. The sound of cold metal slicing through the air, piercing through his clothing─ through the young boy's flesh was distinct. And the last thing that came out of his quivering lips was a mere shriek. Then a menacing laughter followed.

The boy from next door came home earlier than usual; he was gloomy and down, he hasn't heard from the lover, no call or message. Having deep thoughts of what might've happened, he almost tripped on a box in front of his apartment's door. He had trouble carrying it inside, moreover, curious of the contents. He went to his bedroom drawer and got a cutter. Carefully, he slits the packaging tape 'till it reaches the end. Slowly, he opens it.

He grimaced as he saw what's inside, on the verge of tears, he held in a sob. He felt his whole body turn into liquid when he held it in his hands. 

From afar, back in his room, Takao spectates. He was confused, "Why are you crying my love?"

"Aren't you happy of your present?" he tilts his head wondering why his dearest seems so unhappy to see his gift. 

With quiet sobs, Midorima stares at the dismembered torso of his lover, eyes open, like a porcelain doll, a hollow being: he's lifeless. Up 'till midnight did he held onto the torso tight, stroking its hair, caressing its cold body, he was barely himself anymore.

"There, there, Tetsuya… There's nothing to worry about." He whispered. 

From the window, Takao observed his love's actions. "I will give you more gifts, my love. I don't want you to be sad."

**

The next morning, Midorima woke up to the sound of the doorbell. He had dark circles around his eyes. Leaving the torso on his bed he walks up to the door and meets a delivery guy. He takes the box from the guy's had and signs the receipt. He was too preoccupied by what happened yesterday, with a yawn he tried to find the cutter. He finds it beside the coffee table where he left it. Then fear crept upon him. Realizing what yesterday's package was, he trembled and tried to open today's. With his dead fiancé's torso beside him he peeked inside.

Creeping through his window, Takao sat and watched his love's reaction upon opening his new gift. A huge grin was painted across his face. "I hope you like it, Shin-chan."

Midorima shuddered, seeing decapitated dog heads inside the package. "W-what the hell is going on?!"

From afar Takao snickered. "I know you like pets, so I gave you dog heads. Are you happy, Shin-chan?"

**

Midorima collected all of his remaining courage and went to the sender's address. It was his neighbor's address. He was shocked, he didn't know. Anxiety hit him.

"A stalker...?" Before he knew it he knocked at the door.

"Who is it?" a male voice came from inside.

"I'm Midorima Shintaro from next-door." He almost stuttered, eyes wandering following the sound of footsteps that were coming from inside, hands slightly shaking. He heard the footsteps coming closer.

"Ah, it's you. Come inside." Takao invited him as if it was just a normal welcoming.

The room was vague with only a nightlight on. Switching it off and turning up the lights, Takao's room was lit, and the pictures and notes on his walls were finally revealed to the man who was its subject.

"I've been waiting for you." he giggled.

"I'd never thought we'll meet in personal, Shin-chan." The nickname gave Midorima goosebumps; he observed the room to see nothing but pictures of him, facts about him and even a little doll that looks precisely like him. _"He watched me. Every last move…"_

"Y'know Shin-chan, I've developed quite an obsession towards you." Takao started, resting his chin on the palm of his hand.

"I've noticed." Midorima answered nonchalant.

"But, it would be nice if you return all of my effort." Takao looked at him. "I do love you after all." He smiled.

Midorima averted his eyes from Takao's and looked at a window just beside the table they were at. That drawn him to revelation. _"So he was watching me… us… from that window."_

"You look a bit tense. Was my confession too sudden?" Takao joked.

Midorima remain silent. Attempting to ask something until Takao sighed from the opposite side of the table.

"Really, it's very rude to not say 'thank you' when someone gives you a present."

His unsaid question was answered in an instance.

"So it was you." Midorima accused.

"Who else, my love? I did it all for you." Takao stoop holding Midorima chin.

"And for the record, I don't take 'No.' as an answer, Shin-chan." He whispered.

Takao backed away, he was petrified, who knows what this psycho stalker would do to him. Then he thought, _"I'll play with his mind games."_ He relied on this plan, to convey that he loves Takao too, to save himself on what might await.

"I love you, Takao. It was just a surprise is 'all? The gifts were wonderful. It made me _really _happy, that I even cried." Midorima played.

He digs his hand into his pocket to get the pocket knife he hid.

"Oh dear, Shin-chan…" Takao came closer. Midorima was preparing to stab him; to end this act once and for all.

"But, my love…" 

Five seconds of deafening silence, and a gasp was heard.

Midorima, in discomfort, was skewed by a 6-inch nail from his right side near his waist, it sinks in, piercing his skin with fresh blood oozing from the fresh wound. He held in the pain, but Takao somewhat enjoyed it; hearing all those painful groans that escaped from his lips. He moves the nail to the left causing more blood to flow from Midorima's stomach. Takao laughs. "Are you in pain, my dear?" Midorima muffled curses.

"I was almost tricked, but I just want you to know that…" Takao trailed off. He harshly stokes the nail across Midorima belly, ending the giant's breath.

"That 'I love you' is cliché, it's meaningless. It's disgusting. You might've said that to that guy before, I don't like repeated phrases." Takao finishes madly snickers.

Takao stared at the dead body with desire in his eyes.

"I've always wanted a life-size doll." Takao said holding Midorima's dead body. He smiles and rips it open as if it was paper, the sound of torn flesh echoed through the room. He dissects his insides, disposing one organ after another. Removing, his intestines, lungs, liver, the stomach, and everything else, he leaves the bones, the heart for display and the kidneys for his own needs. He keeps the heart in a jar next to his bed. "Your heart will always be mine." He goes insane and fills the body with cotton from his pillows. He sews the hole shut.

"Your eyes look gloomy." Takao noticed Midorima eyes that were open, fear was still there. He removed Midorima eyes with a fork from his velvet cake. He then adds button eyes, sewing it into place. "You look pretty. Black suits you." Takao admired his work.

"And a smile would be nice." Takao took the needle and thread and finished his life-sized doll with a fully sewn smile on its face. He caresses his blood-stained doll and laughs at his success.

He didn't care if his room will reek of blood, he only cares about his new favorite doll. He carries the doll and goes to his walk-in closet.

"See? Everyone here loves you, Shin-chan~" Takao said opening the closet's switch. The closet was filled with a variety of Midorima dolls. 

Maniacal laughs of content resonated through the closet; he hold his new item.

"My collection's complete. You're mine forever, Shin-chan~"


End file.
